Fragmentos de una vida entera
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Dicen que cuando morimos, reencarnamos, y que en esa otra vida tal vez tengamos la suerte de encontrar nuevamente a la persona que amamos. [Universo alterno de reencarnación. Múltiples referencias a otros animes/mangas y obras literarias] [HIATUS DEFINITIVO]
1. I

® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

I

* * *

—Coronel, no… no deberíamos.

La deja ir, sólo gracias a su enorme autocontrol. Cierra los ojos un segundo, recuperando la cordura, y deja que su brazo caiga por completo. Aprieta los puños, enguantados de blanco, y se vuelve a la ventana de su oficina.

 _Tiene razón_ , piensa, pero es incapaz de admitirlo en voz alta.

—Puede retirarse, Teniente.

Una sombra de tristeza opaca los ojos de ella, pero lo oculta perfectamente como ha estado haciendo todos estos años. Su promesa de seguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario, no incluye —ni debe incluir— acercarse de _esa_ manera a él.

—Buenas noches, Coronel —responde, haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Recoge los documentos, ya firmados, y procede a retirarse.

—Buenas noches—

Se abstiene de dejar que su lengua ruede sobre su paladar para forma la primera sílaba de _su_ nombre, y con aire de melancolía, toma asiento y se queda con la mirada perdida en la puerta, ya cerrada.

—Buenas noches, Teniente —susurra, comprendiendo finalmente que por más que lo desee eso nunca cambiará. Sin importar cuantas veces ascienda, ella seguirá uno, dos, tres pasos detrás de él, cuidando su espalda, pero nunca a su lado. Aun cuando llegue a ser Fhürer, el lazo que tienen nunca podrá cambiarse.

Es la decisión que ambos tomaron y sabe que en verdad, ella le seguirá hasta el mismo infierno, y por eso no permitirá que nada lo saque del camino. Ni siquiera ella misma.

* * *

 _¡Buenas noches!_

 _Este es un nuevo proyecto, inspirado en el fic "25 vidas" (link en el topic de Recomendaciones del_ _ **Foro Cuartel General de Trost**_ _). Inicialmente creí que se trataba de una tabla de livejournal, pero al comprobar el link proporcionado por la autora, me di cuenta de que se inspiró en la pieza de arte "25 lifes" de_ _ **tongari**_ _(la pueden encontrar en tumblr y livejournal)._

 _La idea que tenía cuando pensaba que se trataba de una tabla —escribir 25 historias rivetra diferentes— se fusionó con un drabble que recién se me ocurrió esta mañana. Fue entonces que pensé en combinar ambas ideas, extendiendo así este proyecto a no solo unas cuantas vidas, sino a universos diferentes, sin perder esa esencia de reencarnación, que es la idea principal del fic._

 _El primer capítulo, está inspirado y es un tributo a mi otro otp: el royai._

 _(Quién sabe, tal vez Leví y Petra serían Roy y Riza en otro mundo y otra vida…)_

 _Ya, me callo._

—Fanfiction 02 de noviembre de 2015.

PD: No quería que quedara tan tristón. Es culpa de Adele.


	2. II

® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

II

* * *

Había que ponerse de puntillas para poder observar el escenario, y todo gracias a su estatura.

El espectáculo termina con una lluvia de aplausos a la cual es incapaz de unirse. Sí, es algo increíble, _mágico_ y todo, pero le es imposible unirse al entusiasmo que todos demuestran hacia esa… esa… cosa.

Es el primero en ser llamado.

Avanza por el largo pasillo, sintiendo las miradas clavarse en él con cada paso que da. Es una sensación extraña, no está acostumbrado a ella, pero la ignora lo mejor que puede.

Escucha a la anciana maestra indicarle tomar asiento en el taburete, y así lo hace, sintiendo un hormigueo recorrerle el cuerpo, y aprieta lo puños, tratado de soportarlo.

Una voz fuerte y curiosa exclama su decisión, lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por todos, y el grupo ganador estalla en vítores y aplausos, dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo miembro. Pero él no los escucha, ni siente las palmadas de bienvenida en su espalda a medida que toma asiento, porque sólo puede pensar en una cosa.

 _Espero que esa maldita cosa haya estado limpia._

Resiste las arcadas y el impulso de correr a lavarse la cabeza, y sigue perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una tímida pelirroja pasa al frente.

—¡Ravenclaw!

Las Águilas arman un alboroto, pero no son ellos los únicos que se entusiasman por su nuevo miembro. En la silenciosa mesa de las Serpientes, un corazón late más fuerte de lo permitido.

* * *

—Fanfiction 03 de noviembre de 2015.


	3. III

® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

III

"Niños de otro mundo" nunca había creído tales historias. Para él, tal cosa era inverosímil, cuentos de las tierras lejanas usados para dormir a los chiquillos.

Entonces, la guerra estalló y su mundo se vio sumido en la desesperación total. El enemigo se había fortalecido como nunca, y estaban ganando más y más terreno con cada arremetida. No resistirían mucho en esas condiciones.

Él se hallaba a salvo, no se le permitía involucrarse. Se le consideraba muy joven para pelear, aunque en su interior ardía en deseos de tomar una espada y defender a su pueblo, vengar a los caídos. Pero le ordenaron no hacerlo.

Y mientras, en la seguridad de su alcoba, rodeada por soldados dispuestos a defenderlo y aun dar su vida por él, comenzó a desear que las leyendas extranjeras fueran ciertas. Que en alguna parte del mundo, lejos donde sus mapas ya no podían mostrar nada, existiera ese pedacito de esperanza del que tanto oyó hablar. Lo deseó con todas su voluntad, apretando sus puños, y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

No esperaba que fuera cierto. No esperaba que resultara. No había tenido ni un poco de fe en ello, porque pensaba que su deseo sólo era producto de la desesperación y que sería decepcionado porque nada pasaría.

Pero su incredulidad fue desafiada, sacudida. Las leyendas del otro país resultaron ser ciertas. Cobraron vida, en la forma de unos chiquillos como él.

Hubo muchas reuniones, entrenamientos, estrategias de batalla. Él estuvo en todas y cada una de ellas, y poco a poco pasó de desear ser parte de ese algo que salvaría a su gente, a desear que la niña de cabellos como el sol y puntería letal con el arco se quedara sólo un poco más.

Pero la leyenda resultó ser cierta, de principio a fin. Así como llegaron, se marcharon porque no pertenecían allí. Y, aunque su pueblo y su corona se salvaron, al final, no podía dejar de sentir que había perdido algo.

No ganó, perdió en realidad. Lo supo, al ver a la hija de Eva regresar de vuelta.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 05 de noviembre de 2015.


	4. IV

®Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

IV

* * *

—No has sido el mismo desde que visitaste el mundo humano —observó el Capitán de manera casual. Su subordinado y teniente simplemente lo ignoró—. ¿Es por esa chica humana?

Aquello bastó para captar su atención. Alzó la vista, con la mirada tan penetrante y neutra como siempre.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —replicó no de muy buen humor.

Su Capitán se limitó a sonreír ligeramente, volviendo a su acostumbrado papeleo.

—De nada, olvídalo.

Pero _él_ no podía olvidarlo. Aquella noche de hacía un mes atrás, cuando su escuadrón viajó hasta una pequeña ciudad del mundo humano que se había visto bajo la amenaza de los _huecos_. Incluso un par de _menos grande_ hizo aparición, y fue su deber despacharlos a su destino eterno.

Sin duda alguna, la creciente actividad espiritual fue lo que había atraído a esos monstruos. Debido a un reciente accidente de tren, había más almas vagando por allí de lo acostumbrado, lo que convirtió a la pequeña Karanese en un banquete para los _huecos,_ y una trampa mortal para vivos y muertos por igual _._ En especial para aquellos vivos que eran _especiales._

No era su misión protegerlos. Su único objetivo allí como teniente de un escuadrón era dirigir a su grupo en la pelea, y acabar con la amenaza lo más rápido posible. Pero en su cacería de un hueco especialmente poderoso, se cruzó con uno de esos humanos especiales, de esos pocos que por casualidad, o tal vez por azares del destino, podían verlos.

Fue así como se encontró con un par de ojos ambarinos, demasiado grandes para aquel rostro, que le observaban con cautela, curiosidad, y tal vez miedo. Él derrotó al monstruo sin ningún problema, y aunque su misión era marcharse de allí y seguir con la misión, no pudo dar ni un solo paso. Se quedó pegado al piso, como si éste le hubiera atrapado, y se perdió en aquella mirada casi infantil que no dejaba de observarle.

" _Gracias"_ se limitó a decirle la jovencita, en un lenguaje que él no alcanzó a registrar pero que sí pudo comprender.

No pudo responderle. Este tipo de interacción estaba prohibida, y _ella_ no debía saber de su existencia. Debió marcharse de allí de inmediato, pero algo le había detenido. Quizá fueron sus ojos, del color de la miel, o su cabello naranja y extraño para que aquel mundo, o tal vez la inocencia y belleza que reflejaba su rostro, redondeado y joven.

" _¿Cómo te llamas?"_ continuó ella, y su voz se oyó tan clara e hipnótica que no parecía humana.

Como hechizado por su mirada, estuvo a punto de responder, pero la voz del tercero al mando rompió con la ensoñación y se esfumó de allí con la rapidez del pensamiento.

—Es mejor que la olvides —le aconsejó su Capitán, con seriedad y un ligero matiz que denotaba preocupación—. Ella pertenece al mundo de los vivos y tú a uno completamente distinto.

—Lo sé —contestó el teniente, recordando la historia de la segadora que se enamoró de un humano y acabó con el corazón roto cuando sus caminos tuvieron que separarse.

 _Es mejor que lo olvides_ , se repitió a sí misma una muchacha humana, intentando no pensar más en el extraño de cabellos como la noche y ojos violeta sin emoción.

* * *

 _En honor a otra de mis destrozadas otp por la que todavía intento no llorar._

Por favor díganme que captaron los paralelismos entre ambas.

—Fanfiction, 05 de enero de 2017.


	5. V

®Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

V

* * *

—Te ves triste, cuando crees que nadie puede verte.

El comentario le tomó por sorpresa. Él no era un hombre de palabras, mucho menos de los que demuestran sus emociones. Triste era la palabra más desacertada para describirlo, porque su mirada jamás dejaba traspasar lo que sentía, lo que pensaba. Se había acostumbrado a mantener bajo llave cualquier rastro minúsculo de debilidad, porque todos esperaban de él ser fuerte y capaz, ser alguien que pudiera llevar la carga que le habían puesto en los hombros y no doblegarse por su peso.

—Son ideas tuyas —le replicó, tan directo como siempre.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo —insistió ella con dulzura.

Siempre era así, amigable, comprensiva. No le sorprendía que todo el que se cruzase con ella le tomase aprecio inmediato, porque la joven forense era una luz que brillaba en medio de las tinieblas, trayendo algo de calor a todo aquel que se acercase. Incluyéndole a él.

Pero no podía admitirlo. Decirle que tenía razón era admitir su derrota, que en realidad sí, no era feliz y toda esa fama y reconocimiento que había alcanzado no podía calmar eso. No podía decirle que el gran investigador, el mejor detective del mundo había sido superado por una sencilla forense que pudo ver lo que nadie más vio.

Por años se había jactado de ser el mejor, el más inteligente, el más observador y perspicaz. Su fama y sus logros habían derivado de ello, e incluso esa era la forma en que se ganaba la vida. Si había un caso difícil de interés, allí estaba él. Era un modelo de justicia y sabiduría, alguien a quien loar y admirar. Podía ver lo que otros no notaban, y con eso ver lo que no era visible. Era capaz de saber si alguien mentía, cuál era su estado de ánimo, qué era lo que sentía. Creyó que nadie podría superarle, y ahora se veía rebasado por una pequeña mujer de cabello de fuego y bata blanca.

Ella lo había superado, descubriendo el secreto que el mejor detective del mundo tanto se esforzó en ocultar.

—Como digas —le responde secamente, queriendo dar por terminada una conversación que nunca inició. Queriendo huir de allí, escapar de _su_ mirada curiosa y cálida como el sol antes que derrita su coraza y le deje expuesto.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo —le sonríe, y vuelve a su trabajo.

 _Lo_ _sé_ —murmura él, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

La primera línea de diálogo proviene de la serie Sherlock, pues este capítulo está basado en la ship "sherlolly".

—Fanfiction, 11 de enero de 2017.


	6. VI

®Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

VI

* * *

El olor a sangre impregnaba el lugar. Los cadáveres permanecían tendidos en el suelo, sin que nadie les llorase o se preocupase por ellos. Aquel cementerio de soldados lucía frío y desolado, como si quisiera representar la muerte que reinaba allí.

Pero alguien había sobrevivido. No en vano le llamaban el más fuerte de todo, porque incluso de la muerte siempre lograba escapar, justo como ahora. Intentó ponerse de pie pero el mareo le embargó, y solo alcanzó a sentarse. Sus heridas eran múltiples, siendo la que casi lo había mandado a las puertas de la muerte una cercana a su corazón.

Moriría pronto si no se curaba y salía de allí. Buscó una salida rápida, lejos de aquel campamento de sangre y lejos del enemigo, pero vio a lo lejos una figura que lo hizo estremecer. Debía ser uno de aquellos _demonios_ , uno que venía a divertirse con los que pudiera rematar. No lograría salir de allí sin que lo vieran, nuevamente tendría que luchar.

Pero _ella_ no luchó. No dirigió sus armas hacia él, tan letales para cualquiera de ellos en su mejor estado de salud. En su lugar, se inclinó con cuidado, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos.

—No voy a hacerte daño —susurró con suavidad, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a alguien como él.

—¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad? —atacó, encarándola con dureza.

—Es tu decisión creerme o no —repuso con simpleza.

Él no estaba convencido, pero nada podía hacer. Estaba desarmado, en cambio ella tenía sus propias armas al alcance de sus _manos_ , y con un solo movimiento podría debilitarlo hasta matarlo.

—No debería estar haciendo esto… —admitió ella, más para sí misma que para él— pero siempre odié la guerra. Siempre pensé que las cosas serían mejor si nuestros pueblos dejaran de lado sus diferencias y olvidáramos esta estúpida guerra, pero a nadie le importa cambiar nuestras historias. Parece que nuestro único propósito para vivir es pelear para que las nuevas generaciones sobrevivan y sigan peleando. Ojalá simplemente pudiéramos vivir en paz…

Reflexionaba en todo aquello mientras le vendaba la herida del torso, y él la escuchaba atentamente, impactado por la veracidad de sus palabras y por oír de labios de alguien más, de su enemigo, el mismo deseo que había tenido por años.

Paz.

Un sueño que parecía lejano, y a la vez, ahora que la había conocido a ella, más cercano. ¿Acaso entre los dos podrían lograr ese deseo tan anhelado? ¿Podrían acaso salvar a sus respectivos pueblos de la destrucción a la que se encaminaban?

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —cuestionó cuando ella dejó de hablar—. He matado a muchos de los tuyos, y si no estuviera herido y desarmado te mataría a ti también.

—Porque creo en la paz —dijo con sencillez, pero con una honestidad arrolladora.

—Yo también, pero soy realista. Nosotros nunca podremos vivir en armonía.

—Tal vez nosotros no, pero nuestros hijos sí. Y si puedo provocar aunque sea pequeños cambios, tal vez algún día sean lo suficientemente poderosos como para hacerse notar y detener esta guerra.

—Eres muy idealista —observó él.

—Solo soy alguien que desea la paz.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces? —cuestionó—. ¿No eres tú también un soldado?

—No —respondió ella, y su voz se tiñó de tristeza—. Soy algo peor.

Fue entonces que por primera vez notó aquel objeto metálico que había traído consigo, y comprendió a qué era a lo que se dedicaba. No mataba, al contrario, traía de vuelta a la vida… solo para que pudieran morir otra vez luchando, un ejército interminable de almas que nunca hallarían descanso hasta que el último de sus enemigos cayera.

—Ya veo —observó con seriedad—. Entonces tú eres la que los trae de vuelta.

—Así es —asintió con pesar.

—Y viniste aquí para recolectar sus almas —ella asintió en respuesta—. Bueno, al menos tú no has matado a nadie —puntualizó, poniéndose de pie—. Eso es mucho peor.

Ella lo miró, perpleja. Jamás imaginó que recibiría consuelo de parte del enemigo.

—Gracias —susurró, conmovida.

—No, gracias a ti. Me salvaste pudiendo haberme matado. Estoy en deuda contigo—levantó su espada, y la envainó de vuelta a su espalda—. Hasta luego, resucitadora.

—Hasta luego, ángel —respondió ella viendo cómo se alejaba.

Ninguno de los dos pensó que volverían a verse, pero el destino ya se encargaría de reunirlos de nuevo.

* * *

 _Quería escribir un rivetra donde fueran de ejércitos enemigos, pero quedó muy largo así que lo dejé para la #winterrw2017_

 _Este está inspirado en la trilogía "Hija de Humo y Hueso" de Laini Taylor. Altamente recomendable, pero si compran el libro, mejor todavía._

 _¿Se imaginan a Levi en el papel de Akiva? asdfghjklñjghbfghbnjkml_ (＾་།＾)*q*

 _(Más alto, eso sí :v)_

—Fanfiction, 11 de enero de 2017.


	7. VII

® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

VII

* * *

Levi Ackerman estaba seguro de que había visto aquellos ojos en algún otro lado. Sin embargo, no podía dar con el lugar, ni con su dueña.

—No pierdas el ánimo —le dijo Hange, poniendo la mano en su hombro—. Vas a encontrarla.

El vigilante se quedó observando hacia un punto en concreto, por donde había desaparecido su compañera.

—Hay miles de personas viviendo aquí —respondió planamente—. No sé cómo diablos piensas que voy a hacerlo.

Hange le dirigió una mirada, cargada de significado.

—Por favor no digas "sigue a tu corazón" —exhaló.

—No iba a hacerlo, _gato negro._

Levi chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba ese apodo, cortesía de la prensa. Si algún día se encontraba con Ilse Lagner en persona, la chica estaría en serios problemas.

—Oye, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Petra?

Levi se volvió, toda su atención centrada en su amiga.

—¿Qué tiene qué ver ella con esto?

—Le toma fotos a tu heroína —explicó—. Tal vez la conozca.

Meditó en ello un momento, buscándole sentido. Petra Ral era la estudiante nueva, o no tan nueva considerando que ya llevaba nueve meses en la escuela. De inmediato la imagen de su rostro llegó a su mente, cabello rojizo y ojos miel.

Una idea se formó en su mente, y supo que no podría descansar hasta probarla.

—¡Hey! ¿¡A dónde vas!? —exclamó Hange al ver que su amigo se dirigía al borde del edificio, listo para saltar.

—Tengo que hablar con Petra.

Acto seguido se lanzó a tierra con ayuda de su bastón, dejando atrás a su compañera de clases.

—Bueno, supongo que llamaré a Erwin —suspiró Hange, viendo a Levi perderse por las calles de París en busca de la misteriosa chica de antifaz que había capturado su corazón.

* * *

¡Actualiseishoon! Este capítulo está inspirado en la animación _Miraculous Ladybug,_ como ya me habían sugerido. ¡un saludo a todos los miraculers!

—Fanfiction, 02 de julio 2017.


	8. VIII

® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

VIII

* * *

Cuando L, el mejor detective del mundo salió de casa para enfrentar a su némesis, sintió que su corazón se rompía.

—No vayas —le detuvo en el umbral de la puerta—. Sabes que quiere matarte.

—Debo hacerlo —rebatió—. Debo ser yo quien le detenga.

—Hizo el trato. ¡En cuanto vea tu rostro sabrá tu nombre y…!

—Lo sé —le interrumpió—. Por eso llevaré mi máscara.

Un corto silencio siguió a aquella declaración. Le observó con el rostro compungido, como si pudiera ver el futuro. Uno donde él no sobrevivía.

—Por favor, al menos tómala.

L observó la libreta, extendida hacia él. Pero no podía aceptarla.

—No puedo —declaró—. No la necesitaré. Volveré a casa, te lo prometo.

Ella retiró su brazo y asintió con resignación. La diosa de la muerte y el humano se miraron por última vez, con una intensidad que transmitía todas las palabras no dichas. Entonces, cerrando la puerta tras sí, el detective firmó su sentencia de muerte.

—Renuncio a mi derecho como poseedor de la _death note_.

Ella cumplió su deseo como hacía cada vez que debían despedirse, esta vez, sabiendo que sería para siempre.

* * *

 _L_

Todo salió mal. Annie Leonheart, como había sospechado, había resultado ser un Kira también. Y ahora había visto su rostro y sabía su verdadero nombre. Su destino estaba sellado. L moriría y Kira ganaría.

 _Le_

Vio como en cámara lenta la jovencita se las arreglaba para escribir el nombre del detective en un trocito de la libreta que llevaba pegado a la espalda. Las esposas hacían el trabajo difícil, pero no imposible. Y no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

 _Levi A_

A menos que…

Vio a aquel humano del que se había enamorado ponerse su máscara una vez más y aproximarse hasta la joven, ahora encapuchada.

—Se acabó, Leonheart. Ahora que te tenemos no será difícil hallar culpable a Zeke. Encontraremos a los otros cuatro y...

 _Levi Acker_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y dejó salir una lágrima. Si hacía esto, aunque lo salvara, no volvería a verlo jamás. Ella moriría y él probablemente nunca volvería a recordarla.

 _ **Annie Leonheart, muerte súbita.**_

 _Levi Ackerma_

Acababa de sellar su destino. La muchacha se puso rígida, y cayó al suelo de frente antes de poder terminar de escribir. Un jadeo general barrió la sala, mientras que L se quitaba la máscara y miraba con asombro el cadáver a sus pies.

 _Levi Ackerman_ leyó la diosa en su frente junto a los números que se incrementaban más y más, mientras que poco a poco se convertía en polvo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— _Lo siento_ —susurró, exhalando su último aliento.

Días después, cuando Levi Ackerman regresó a casa, sintió que algo hacía falta. No podía explicar el motivo, simplemente era una sensación de soledad que resultaba sobrecogedora. No entendía lo que pasaba, y aún no terminaba de entender lo que había sucedido esa noche. Ryuk, quien les había ayudado hasta ese momento, no se estaba mostrando muy colaborador al respecto. Annie Leonheart había muerto, presumiblemente a manos de Kira, aunque no tenía forma de probarlo.

—¿Qué demonios me está pasando? —se preguntó llevándose las manos al rostro.

Se levantó en un movimiento rápido, en busca de sus notas del caso, cuando sus dedos se toparon con un trozo particular de papel.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

Los recuerdos inundaron su mente, a la vez que el nombre que había olvidado reapareció en su memoria, su significado cargado de dolor.

 _Petra…_

* * *

 _Este capítulo está inspirado en Death Note, especialmente en la live action_ Light up the new world. _Petra vendría a ser un shinigami que acompaña a L (Levi) desde que éste encuentra una libreta, y se enamora de él, por lo que decide sacrificarse para salvarlo de Kira._

Death Note: Creado por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, trata sobre un joven llamado Light Yagami que encuentra una libreta con la capacidad de matar a las personas cuyos nombres son escritos en ella. Light decide usar la death note para hacer justicia a su manera, asesinando criminales con ella y ganando fama a nivel mundial. Se establece un equipo en su búsqueda, encabezado por L, un famoso detective capaz de resolver los casos más difíciles. Empieza entonces un juego del gato y el ratón entre ambos, comparable a la rivalidad entre Sherlock Holmes y el profesor Moriarty…

—Fanfiction, 11 de septiembre de 2017


	9. IX

® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Había dejado de ser Levi hacía tiempo. Ahora no tenía nombre y le servía al dios de muchos rostros, o al menos eso era lo que le decía a los aprendices. En el fondo nunca había dejado de ser Levi, el único sobreviviente de una casa que había caído en desgracia con la corona hacía tiempo. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, podría reclamar su derecho sobre su nombre, pero él no era un Ackerman. Levi era un bastardo.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Ahora era nadie, y nadie no se preocupa por los asuntos del reino, ni los derechos de las casas nobles, ni nada más allá de las puertas del templo.

Pero Levi se preocupaba.

El hombre sin rostro no había dejado de pensar en la chiquilla de ojos dorados y cabello besado por el sol, a quien había ayudado a escapar y cuyo paradero desconocía.

La joven a la que había jurado proteger.

Era una misión inusual para los hombres sin rostro. Sin embargo, el precio había sido pagado y su deber era llevar a Petra Ral a casa. Pero la niña ya no tenía un hogar. Ni si quiera tenía una familia, o a quien acudir.

Petra Ral estaba sola.

Y Petra Ral había desaparecido.

* * *

Cuando la volvió a ver, ya no lucía para nada como aquella niña solitaria e indefensa que había salvado de la guardia real. Había cambiado su cabello, ya no era rojizo sino rubio, pero sabía que era ella. Lo sabía, porque la muerte estaba reflejada en sus ojos dorados como el sol.

Las miradas se encontraron, hielo y fuego en una misma canción. Levi sintió su corazón dar un salto, como si fuera a detenerse. Abrió las puertas del templo e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la estrella del norte.

—Valar morghulis —dijo ella, sin aliento. Entre sus dedos, ahora curtidos por la suciedad, figuraba una gastada moneda de hierro. La moneda que él le había dado antes de que sus caminos se separaran.

—Valar dohaeris —respondió, invitándola a pasar.

* * *

Asdfghjkl tenía como tres meses tratando de escribir esto… Estoy muy contenta de finalmente poder compartir con ustedes un rivetra ambientado en GOT. Esta vez no representa ninguna pareja en específico, aunque se inspira en Arya y Jaqen H'ghar.

—Fanfiction, 19 de febrero de 2018


End file.
